


Приглашение

by Pandorra



Series: Цикл. Тики и Канда. [3]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Gen, M/M, Other, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:56:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandorra/pseuds/Pandorra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Париж - город удовольствий. И даже находящемуся на задании Канде придётся это усвоить, столкнувшись со своим личным Удовольствием.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Приглашение

\- Канда-сан!  
Экзорцист обернулся и хмуро посмотрел на отставшую команду. Что за дурацкая манера ходить кучкой? А ещё этот новый ученик с глазами восторженного щенка. Как же, он избранный. У него теперь есть миссия! Он – экзорцист! Сказал бы Канда, что с такими экзорцистами делать, но уж больно не хотелось выслушивать от учителя длинную и вдохновенную тираду о взаимопомощи и дружбе.  
Вот что этот Чоджи там орёт и рукой машет?  
\- Пф! – Канда развернулся и пошёл дальше. Начал накрапывать мелкий дождик, но людей на улицах меньше не становилось. А чего вы хотите от Парижа?  
Он опоздал всего на секунду. Только заметил справа движение и схватился за меч, как уже стоял в каком-то переулке, прижатый спиной к чьей-то груди, а сильные руки стискивали его так, что мечом уже не помашешь.  
\- А вот я по тебе скучал, - ленивый, тихий голос над самым ухом прошёлся по нервам, вызывая дрожь. – О, вижу, ты тоже скучал. Как дрожишь от нетерпения и радости, не иначе, - а вот теперь послышалась насмешка. Канду вообще поражало, как много у этого голоса интонаций, сколь многое этот Ной может выразить всего в одном слове, с помощью игры голосом. – А кто там с тобой? О, тот надоедливый недоэкзорцист… - а вот теперь откровенное пренебрежение. Канда увидел, что Чоджи всё-таки нагнал его и теперь вертел головой во все стороны. Ещё немного и заглянет в переулок, идиот!  
\- Мы же не хотим, чтобы нас нашли, правда? – в голосе, что шептал сейчас на ухо Канде, появились какие-то угрожающие нотки. – Это не твой друг случайно? Ничего, если я его легонько задену?  
Канда не двигался. Мало ли, что выкинет Тики Микк, если он попытается вырваться.  
\- Чего тебе надо? – не вопрос, шипение.  
\- Тебя, - протянул маркиз, выпуская маленькую стайку крошечных Тизов прямо под ноги Чоджи, отчего неуклюжий парень грохнулся на мостовую. Вокруг тут же столпился народ, а Тики, увлекая за собой Канду, отступил дальше вглубь проулка.  
\- Мой тёмный ангел, я буквально грежу поединком с тобой, ты знаешь? И не только поединком. Ты сам – моя сладчайшая грёза. Я только умоляю о свидании…  
Маркиз умудрился в одну эту фразу, всего лишь играя голосом, вложить и насмешку, и иронию, и выразить страстное желание услышать согласие.  
\- Да я тебя и тут убью без всякого свидания, - прошипел Канда.  
\- Нет, мой ангел. Мне же надо подготовиться к встрече, - рука Ноя скользнула по бедру Канды, и в карман плаща что-то упало.  
\- Я буду тебя ждать…  
Спустя секунду Канда остался в проулке один.


End file.
